


Sunshine Wolf

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Marking, Smut, Werewolf!FemaleReader, werewolf!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Prompto gets turned into a werewolf and moves to Altissia





	Sunshine Wolf

Prompto had just moved to Altissia. He had lived his entire life in Insomnia but thought it would be nice for a change of scenery. He had asked his best friend Noctis to come with him but the man had just padded his best friend on his back telling him to go see the world and then come back to tell him about it instead. He knew the young prince couldn’t be far from home now with his father getting sicker and sicker but he didn’t want to hold his best friend back and thus could only send Prompto on his way seeing him off at the Galdin Quay.

Prompto’s photography career had taken off after he had won a contest sponsored by the Galdin Quay. To photograph a Catoblepas and a Griffin, the catch was that the shot had to be as close by as you could possibly muster. So Prompto had gotten dangerously close to both beasts, Catoblepas were naturally docile so after providing the gentle giant with some food it gladly approached Prompto almost being within touching range when he took the picture.

The Griffin on the other hand wasn’t that nice as Prompto had to dodge the beast lunging at him while snapping pictures. After about half an hour the young man retreated only to find that he had gotten some pretty cool shots when looking back on them. It was so good that the owner of a photo studio in Altissia had offered him a job. The job was simply to take pictures of whatever the client requested, provided it was legal. It did require him to move to Altissia however which he took with both hands when he saw how much they paid while he did what he liked.

One day, two months before he was to move to Altissia, he was photographing a group of Dualhorns when he got attacked ,bitten and scratched by a wolf like creature. He managed to fend off the creature and send it running. Since that day however he realized he was changing. Twice a month his body would change, he would grow fangs, his ears would grow pointier and furrier, fingers grew longer and his nails sharper. His body would burn with a desire to breed and the next day he would find his fridge completely empty.

When telling Ignis about it after the first time, who was born a werewolf the other explained that was because it was a week of breeding. He would go into a rut with an unstoppable desire and want for a mate . Knowing it would be a bad idea for Prompto to go outside during this time Ignis had dropped by the shop stockpiling a lot of drinks and food that would last him at least three weeks.

Then came the day he had to move. Ignis worried for the man as he was the only one aware of his condition but also thought it better for him to be somewhere else. Away from the woman he thought the younger man was still crushing on. Prompto however had given up on Cindy several months before having seen that she was hanging out with Aranea and even caught them kissing before.

   
The first thing Prompto did when having carried all his boxes into his new home was set up the kitchen and turn on the fridge followed by quickly unloading the big cooling box containing all the food he still had in his fridge from home. Next to it was another cooling box containing all the drinks he still had. Knowing the week of breeding was near he had stockpiled some food and drinks without thinking that he was moving and ended up purchasing the cooling boxes as well to bring it with him. Smiling he sat back on his couch as he admired his new house with a view on the waters of Altissia. “ Wow.. Unbelievable, I’m actually living in Altissia. Me. Prompto Argentum. “He laughed to himself. “Hmm.. Better go find where the nearest grocery store is though.”

The journey didn’t take as long as he had anticipated as it was right around the corner which was a lucky break for him. He made a quick trip through the shop making sure he had everything he needed and then some knowing that the first week of breeding was going to be a hard one seeing as he was in a new environment. It would have been great if he had found a mate by now but as usual Prompto wasn’t that lucky with the ladies and they usually didn’t give him the time of day or gave him the ‘I’m sorry but I don’t see you that way’ crap. The poor boy had his heart broken as many times as Ignis came up with a new recipe.

So eventually he stopped looking and decided to bear with it until a suitable mate would come along. So he went about his life like normally. He went to the photo studio in Altissia to introduce himself. Shook the hand of the owner and was put to work right away. He was tasked with taking pictures of the tourist attractions of Altissia for a travel guide of Eos Travels, the biggest travel agency in Eos. So it was a good way for Prompto to get to know the city with its many confusing ways to go, so with a map in hand Prompto set out to  take a picture of the Tourist attractions and the sights which would make Altissia the perfect vacation spot.. “ This is pretty awesome” The blond smiled as he walked through the streets taking several pictures of the sights.

It was during his time travelling by gondola that Prompto realized his sense of smell had improved. He could smell the slight scent of salt In the air, the scent of fish but also some other things. He could smell the gondolier was a full blood human. How he knew that he didn’t know he just did. He took pictures of the Leville, the gondola stations. Maagho’s , several restaurants, the Totomostro and several places with a great view and last but not least  the shops. Once he was done he had a general lay of the town in his head. So slowly he made his way back, identifying smells as he walked human male, human woman, another human male. Then he stopped for a  moment to look at a woman that was walking by. An ovulating human woman. He licked his lips slightly then shook his head. “ Not a good idea”

When back at the photo studio they looked over the pictures picking the ones they wanted for their magazine and then paid him accordingly. The editor of Eos Travels patted Prompto on the shoulder. “ Good job, I look forward to working with you all again.” They said their goodbyes and took their leaves. Prompto was happy to work for them and was also happy that Ignis had pulled some strings that he had two weeks off a month due to an illness that he was currently cooping with until a suitable solution was found. Not wanting to lose such a talented photographer the photo studio had gladly agreed to these terms. Especially considering most ask for higher pay. “ Alright, you’re done for today Prompto, I’ll see you tomorrow” The man spoke as he smiled.”

Nodding Prompto made his way out only to be hit by a strong scent; A female werewolf. He frantically looked around for the owner of the scent and then there you were. Standing at a stall that was selling various trinkets, you were looking at the accessories when you smelled someone of your kind. Looking up you turned your head to Prompto and looked straight into his blue eyes as he made a B line for you, eyes completely focused on you until he came to a halt mere steps away from you. “ Hi” Were the first words out of his mouth, clearly nervous. “ Hi back at you…..Wanna go for a drink?” He quickly nodded and thus the two of you made your way over to a nearby cafe”

You were sitting across from one another, both having a drink. Chocoberry juice for him and Altissian chocolate milk for you. “ Never thought I’d run into one of my own kind here….You were recently turned weren’t you?” You tilted your head seeing the man who had introduced himself as Prompto nod. “ How did you know?” You slightly shrugged as you sipped your drink. “You smell unmated and have the eyes of a frustrated wolf. Usually by our age one would have found a mate… regardless of origins. Whether they are human or on of us. So tell me Prompto, why don’t you have a mate?”

“ I could ask you the same thing, but I have only been turned a couple months ago… I didn’t even know about the week of breeding until my friend who was born a werewolf along with his family had told me about it. He told me what I should stock up on if I were to sit out a week of breeding. I understand its in the nature of a werewolf and all but I don’t want to breed unless it’s with someone I like. “ You leaned forward looking at Prompto in a fascinated way.” Then why did you come to me? You don’t like me, you didn’t know I existed before you caught my scent.” The blond man coughed and stammered. “ I-I don’t know! Something in my head just told me to go to you. “ A smile formed on your face. “ I see…. Then how about lunch together? Right now? We’re here anyways?” Prompto found no reason to decline your proposal. So the two of you had lunch together while you chatted about a variety of subjects.

You learned of why Prompto moved from Lucis to Altissia, how he got turned into a werewolf. You then added that usually werewolf bites and scratches usually don’t turn someone unless an pack leader alpha bites a male human in the time that he’s in a rut.  Instead of marking that person will then change into one of us. Same with the females and that’s ONLY when they are out protecting their territory which hardly ever happens in a rut as they’re too busy screwing their mate then.

“Wow you know a lot…” Prompto marveled at how much you knew, when the waiter came by with the bill which you paid. Prompto. “Hey I was going to pay for us. “ He replied. “ I insisted we went for lunch today…so it’s on me. Next time’s your treat then?” Prompto agreed with that. Before you said goodbye however you pulled him close, pushing your head under his as you scent marked him . “This way you won’t get pesky females coming after you left right and center because boy you were this close to just having a neon sign above you saying: Unmated male to fuck the living daylights out and there are quite a few female werewolves here, some who have no shame, would pull you into an ally and ride you till you would fill them till they burst. Females  in heat are terrifying Prompto so be careful.”

Nodding he did the same to you, carefully scent marking you.” Thanks Prompto, that should keep the unmated males away for a while… oh hand me your phone. “ You put your number into his phone.” Should you have questions feel free to call.. don’t call after eleven pm or before six am unless the world’s about to be destroyed alright?” He nodded which you took as your sign to walk off. “ Later Prom.”

And work it did, The unmated male wolves that were previously eyeing you like they would a grade S Sirloin steak weren’t even as much as looking your way now. Much to your relief as some of them took their advances as a tad too far, bordering on sexual harassment and further which was also the reason you always carried a can of spicy peppers spray which would cause great pain and discomfort when in the nasal cavities. Even after the shower you took you smelled him on you and surprisingly he smelled like strawberry fields after a rainy day. With the other’s smell on you went off  to bed.

The next day you woke up to a text from the other asking if you slept well. You texted him back telling him you slept well and asked him if he did as well. Then he proceeded to ask you if you wanted to have lunch again at that one café , to which you agreed. The moment you had your lunchbreak from work you met up with Prompto at the café you had lunch at the day before.

Catching your scent you saw the man’s eyes Immediately light up as he tore his attention away from his cellphone looking around for a sign of you until his eyes finally caught you giving a slight wave as you approached him. “Hey, seems like you’re fitting in already and you haven’t even been here for that long..” Laughing you sat down across from him. “ Did you already order Prompto?” He shook his head, so you looked  onto the menu to see what the special of the day was which you ended up ordering.

“ So Prompto, how did it feel to walk around now you’re scent marked?” The other smiled. “ great to be honest, I felt like no one was staring at me like I was wearing a  sign on my back saying” Ride me please’” He sighed and shook his head. “ How was it for you?” You stretched with a smile on your face. “ Great not having guys trying to jump me and force me to mate with them “Hearing you say that made Prompto think that his life wasn’t so bad as he couldn’t get pregnant while you could. “ Don’t worry. No one ever succeeded and now we’re talking about that anyways. “ You leaned forward. Pushing the empty plates to the side. “ How about we keep scent marking one another…until we both found someone we want to be with? That way we stay safe?” You tilted your head, Prompto didn’t have to think about that for long and agreed to this. He had thought you would have asked him if you could help him out during his week of breeding but seeing as this was only the second time you two had seen each other he thought perhaps it was a little too soon to hope for anything of that nature.

Days passed and the two of you gradually spent more time together especially since you quit your job to work at the same photo studio as Prompto . You were assigned to picking pictures mostly but at times you were also sent with Prompto to help with his assignments when it looked like it needed two pair of eyes instead of one. Slowly you two grew closer to one another and Prompto’s want for you grew. Not wanting to pressure you into anything however he did his best to keep such thoughts to himself. You also started hanging out at each other’s house after work which made it even harder for Prompto to keep his growing feelings and desires hidden from you. Unbeknownst to him however  was that you had developed mutual feelings for him and were doing the exact same thing as he was.

That was until one day Prompto woke up to his alarm clock and a burning feeling in his body. The first day of the week of Breeding was about to begin. Stumbling out of his bed, he made his way to the door applying all kinds of locks to the door to prevent an easy exit should he try to go out onto the street. He moved the bottled drinks to his room along with the energy bars and other packaged food that didn’t need to be refrigerated. He had just finished putting the entire pile of them near the bed when his phone went off.

He reached out to get his phone, picking up just as it started to tug on his mind.” Prompto speaking, who is it?” You had called him just to check how he was doing as you noticed his scent had gotten more prominent as time had passed. “ Hey Prom it’s me, you ok?” Your voice was literally the last  thing he wanted to hear as he desired you so. “ I _need_ you” Slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself the _need_ filled with lust, want, affection and you could all hear it. “I’ll be over in five.” Before Prompto could tell you to disregard that he heard you hang up the phone. “ Shit shit shit shit, she’s coming here! She’s actually coming here.. like right now. What the fuck do I do.” He ran his hands through his hair in pure panic as he didn’t know what to do. Part of him wanted to push you away, call you now and tell you to leave lest he fuck you silly but the majority wanted to let you in, mark you as his and breed you, then breed you again and again and again till you belly would swell with his pups.  He’d breed you as many times as he wanted keeping himself inside you while his knot would lock you two together. His cock throbbed and twitched in a pleasant way at the mere thought of it.

The urge to take you as his mate grew, slowly pushing the other parts away that wanted you to stay away from him.  He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.” Prompto ? I’m here!” He could smell you from where he stood, making his way to the door he could smell you, the scent getting stronger and stronger. With shaky hands he undid the locks as a tiny voice in his head urged him not to but the words were wasted as he opened the door and pulled you inside locking the door behind him again. “Astrals I _Need_ you right now, SO much..” His voice was shaky as his restraint was dwindling, as his body changed.

Fangs started growing, ears got pointier and furrier, fingers got longer and nails got sharper. His nails were so sharp that they were ripping up any clothes you were wearing. ”Prom..” You cupped his head pressing your nose against his gland in an attempt to calm him  somewhat and it seemed to work as you could hear him softly whimper and whine. “ I _need_  you….” You smiled and nodded.” It’s ok Prompto, let’s go to bed” You yelped as he lifted you off your feet and carried you to the bedroom. He gently put you down on the bed and locked the door making sure no one could enter the nest. Prompto slowly approached you when he got back into the nest. By now your body changed like his had when you were in the midst of getting out of your clothes thus the remainder of your clothes were ripped to pieces, thus nothing barring Prompto from seeing your naked body.

His hands were slowly running up your body, within seconds he had you pushed down onto the bed as he tore his clothes off leaving both of you as naked as the  day you were born. You shared a moment staring into each other’s eyes as Prompto silently asked for consent to continue. This being your last chance to back out. You however turned around, propping yourself up onto your hands and knees to present your slick core to him. This way showing you were a willing mate.

Prompto pressed himself against you, thrusting his cock inside of you in one fluid motion. He felt your walls stretched, accommodating his cock. Giving you no time to adjust he began to thrust into you while his mouth nipped at your neck.” Feels good…” Prompto groaned into your ear” His body moving on pure instinct to breed now, he focused on how good it felt to be inside of you and felt his cock throb inside of you feeling something swell at the base of his cock. “ Fuck..fuck do it Prom! Give me your knot!” Growling he thrust his knot into you, feeling you tighten around him as he ground into your g-spot time and time again. Roughly thrusting into you, he felt you tremble underneath him. Thrusting harder he heard you cry out as he fucked you through your first orgasm, groaning when he shot his first load into you. 

Slightly sweaty you tilted your head upwards, pressing your lips against his. “I want more..” He grumbled thrusting his hips slightly into you, his knot still connecting the two of you.  His cock was still violently throbbing inside you.” Ngh.. I want more, he whimpered while still grinding against you.”  You smiled slightly “ Does this mean…I’m your mate now?” You looked at him with expecting eyes to which he nodded.” Yeah…..You are…” He felt his knot deflate and began to thrust into you again. He ran his tongue over the gland on your neck before sinking his teeth into your skin, drawing blood. Growls and whimpers escaping from you when he marked you, when withdrawing his teeth he licked the mark as he had now made you his permanently .

A low growl escaped him as  pulled out, quickly flipping you onto your back before thrusting back into you, having you pinned in a mating press as he jackhammered into you. Your legs wrapped around his waist. His head buried in the crook of your neck as his hips moved without rest. You nails ran down his back leaving crimson scratch marks in their wake “Prom.. Prompto!” He forced a second orgasm out of you, his knot slipping back in as he shot his load straight into your womb.  He grunted, licking his lips when he ground his hips against yours, “HNg…still so tight around me” Your mate moaned when holding himself up with his arms to look at you.

“Not done by long..” Prompto growled, the sweet shy boy you knew Prompto to be was nowhere to be found as he had made place for a very dominant werewolf Prompto that had only one thing on his mind; to breed you. He thrust into you again, knot still connecting the two of you making his thrusts deep, short and fast. “Astrals you feel great…”Prompto kissed you, deepening the kiss right away. You tasted like peach and strawberries, an addicting flavor Prompto couldn’t get enough of” More…” He growled into your mouth, drinking your moans when he thrust in faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin reverberating throughout the room.

“Ngh…aaaaah, gonna knot you again babe…Fuck here…cmon, take it…. gngnnAAH!” With a firm thrust he made you take his knot again, shooting yet another load inside of you. Exhaustion taking hold of your bodies, Prompto wrapped his arms around you as you fell asleep.

When you woke up a day or so later you were sitting on Prompto’s lap, your back against his chest as he was leaning against the wall, drinking some water.” Hey.. finally awake?” He handed you a bottle of water and some energy bars.” Good thing you are though, let’s replenish our energy” With a nod you took the bottle of water and the energy bars. “ For someone who was turned quite recently you know a lot…” He chuckled.” I told you about that friend of mine right? Well he’s been guiding me and informing me about things I need to know and prepare for. He also told me what to do during the week of Breeding when I found a mate.” He smiled rubbing your arms.

“Are you comfortable?” He rubbed your slightly swollen abdomen, smiling as he knew it was because of the amount of cum he had shot into you.” Yeah… thanks Prom” You smiled at him.  He kissed your neck, gently pecking the mark he made. His arms came to circle around your body, his right hand tightly gripping your left breast while his left arm tightly wrapped around your waist keeping you firmly against his chest and on his cock when he began fucking up into you again. “Aaaahn.. Prompto…”  Your head fell back, leaning against the crook of his neck as he thrust up into you.

“You like that? You like taking my knot that much?”  You weakly nodded as you bounced in his lap, your stomach bulging from how deep and hard his cock was thrusting and the amount of cum he already shot in you. “ You like being bred by me? Having my cock deep inside you? Getting filled to the brim? Do you?” He hissed this into your ear, for his first week of Breeding with a mate he sure was into it. This much you had to admit. His thick cock pushing against your cervix.

“Tell me you want my knot babe, tell me..” he growled into your ear thrusting in harder hearing you cry out. “ That’s a good girl, tell me how much you want it…. Tell me!” He nipped your neck gripping your breast harder as he relentlessly thrust into you. His knot starting to swell and pressing against your slick hole. ”Give it to me Prom! C’mon push it inside of me and fill me! “  You felt his knot slip in a low moan coming from the both of you as he shot his cum into you again, your abdomen swelling even more “ Ngaaaah Fuck babe……If this is only the first two days I’m looking forward to the remaining five…”  He smirked, still keeping a firm grip on you.

The entire week passed like this; eating, sleeping, breeding, breeding, breeding, eating, drinking, sleeping, drinking, breeding, breeding and more breeding. You only slept when your bodies were so exhausted that you passed out and when you would wake up the two of you would quickly replenish and do things like cleaning yourself and so on before Prompto’s urges would reach a peak again.

The day after the last day Prompto woke up in the nest you two had shared over the last seven days, it smelled like sex, sweat and cum. “ I feel great. “ He smiled as he turned to you to see you laying there with your swollen abdomen, his cock still deep in your slick heat to keep his cum from spilling out “ W-wow…I did that?” He rubbed your abdomen pulling you closer. His face was burning bright red as he remembered the things he said and the things he did to you. “ Oh Astrals…. It wouldn’t surprise me if she hated me right now….”He nuzzled your neck carefully stroking your head. “ I don’t hate you Prompto” He squeaked not realizing that you were awake this entire time.

“ I was surprised….really surprised to see that that the shy adorable man that I fell for had such a dominant side once in the bedroom. It was really hot …”You blushed a bit.” So…me being your mate and all and after the amount of cum you shot into me during the Week of Breeding there’s no denying I’m going to be carrying your pups… so here’s my next question…Are you moving in with me or am I moving in with you? I’m fine either way though.” You smiled and pecked him on the lips. “ I love you Prom..” Prom, still blushing as he had reverted back to his shy self, kissed you back. “How are you feeling baby?” He asked, gently rubbing your tummy. ”Are you in any pain? Uncomfortable?” The young man was back to being himself again. Sweet, caring and worrying like usual. “You can move in with me by the way…as my bed has already been marked as our nest after all.” An argument you couldn’t argue with.

So began your life with him.  


End file.
